A New Breath
by EzirOrihsimak
Summary: Unfortunately, someone has to go. it is a rule of life. we all have an end. but this end can also be a beginning.. Lust succumbed, on the floor of human transmutation, but maybe that's all she wanted .. But I'll tell you another story, of a homunculus, that was created to replace someone who died a long time ago.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**" _Death is the end of everything, the death of a relationship, the death of someone. but then ... whenever there is a death, there is a rebirth, _****_but to know how things end, we have to know how they started._****_ "_**

"Lust!" Gluttony exclaimed crying, while the front of him, was Envy trying to calm him somehow "Gluttony .. you have to understand, that she died! She is dead! No matter how you call .." Envy scream, who despite the coldness of his mouth, he sketched a sad and lifeless look, it seemed that deep down he liked her, Wrath reached the bottom of their lair, next to the homunculus he calls her "Mother", Sloth "Is he crying again?" The boy says clearly no matter what the situation Gluttony was in, of course, he killed her. Gluttony then, when he saw the boy, he apparently felt that it was he who had killed her, and soon he was going to attack him, not before he was stopped by Envy "It was him! " a wicked smile without fear " Was me! yes, was me! That bitch was not worth anything, she brings us-" "Wrath!" Dante screamed, interrupting the boy, despite his cry, she kept her composure calm.

Gluttony wanted her "mother" back, no matter how "I want Lust ! " He screamed, apparently with an air of sadness, even if Envy tried to calm him down, he couldn't. Dante was approaching the homunculus, who was still desperate to attack the little boy, who was soon nestled in Sloth. " I can bring her back, Gluttony." The woman says, with a serious look " what? " Envy exclaims , dropping the fat homunculus and standing idly by, confused " Envy, bring me a homunculus , let's replace it ... " -" Hm? " Gluttony mumbled with an innocent tone, like a child who did not understand about a certain subject that an adult comments" Dante, we do not have time for that we have to- " - " Just do it. "- She exclaims with authority, since in fact she is the master of all homunculi, of course it was not the first time she asked to replace a dead homunculus.

The sun set and soon the night came, a lonely and quiet night in Central City, it was strange for a population of almost 30,000 people. Everyone was sleeping in their houses, everything was ok, but. An unknown creature was crawling in the alleys of the town, a grotesque, formless creature. All it could do was crawl and whisper for help, not one voice, but many voices asking for help, were they souls? We do not know. A tall man then appears in the darkness of the dead end going quietly to the creature what was still crawling in. "You need help, wouldn't you? Here, some ... souls. "The man crouched and transform in Envy, he was disguised, holding the human souls in stones, he fed the creature. " Come with me ... you do not have to suffer like this, one day you will become like everyone else. " He whispered.

"You'll be called ... Lust. "

Note : Soo... that is it, yeah the story is pretty much confused, this is the prologue, but, maybe you ll'be like the story. Well i'm sorry the gramatic errors, because i'm a little bad in english, in some words or articles.


	2. Mother

**Mother**

It was a hot, sunny day in Dublith, and Alex knew it well, for she had been assisting some ladies to tend the garden or carry sacks of food to their house. The girl with long dark hair, tied to a ponytail, was coming home after a tiring day of work. "Hm? Good afternoon, Alex." Izumi replied in which was washing the dishes after lunch. "... good afternoon .." the girl replied quietly, leaning on the couch looking at Izumi as she washed the dishes. "How was the work?" She replied smiling but not looking at it, being more focused on the dishes than on the girl. " Is seriously that I'm going to have to pretend to be a human forever? " Izumi, on hearing this, stopped washing the dishes for a second and looked at her daughter, and they both stared at each other for a second.

"Well, not exactly, but you should not say that you have a ouroboros in the chest." She would leave the dishes and wipe her hands, then go to the girl looking into her eyes with a sweet look. "I'm not forcing you to anything, but .. I don't want what the people see you as a monster .. * sighs * because you will not forget it and will rest? I have a surprise for you tomorrow." the woman points with the head for the girl's bedroom, Alex smiles weakly and stands up going to her room, Izumi soon looked at nothing thoughtful, then, she hears the door knob opening. Sig was also coming from work, then giving a slight smile to it. "Hi darling, will not you tell me it was a very tiring day, too?" She smiled sarcastically, staring at him as she back for the sink to finish the job.

He shook his head negatively, saying not , he hugs Izumi from behind. "Not much .." Alex, in which she was drawing like always did while was bored, eyes and large smiles were all there was in the drawing, she don't know exactly why, but she always drew eyes, eyes and smiles on the whole leaf, of different sizes and shapes. It was everything she used to draw in her whole life: eyes.

A few hours passed, Alex was reading some old books that her mother gave her, all she did was leaf through and browse, searching for something, until she reached the page she wanted so much, about the homunculi, about herself. But all she found was information she had known for a long time. The same frustrated threw the book away and kept thinking about the surprise that Izumi had spoken.

_Note: I'm sorry for being too short, but I wanted to bring this Chapter 1 up to the point of killing the prologue's curiosity, and I'm sorry if Izumi was very kind here, but it's kind of like her daughter, not a biological daughter but adopted, but she will have your funny moments, I promise, anyway, I hope you have enjoyed it._


End file.
